That type of Colour
by ibelle
Summary: Written for 'The Skittles Challenge' over in the forums. A series of seven colourful drabbles about Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Hopefully they will suffice.


Red

He knew his house wasn't anything much. It wasn't a home.

She called it plain, she said it needed colour.

'It needs something… dramatic, bold', 'Red it needs red.'

She bought the paint, they popped open the lids.

Painting was calming, he liked that. He watched her paint, her head followed the brush's motion, up and down.

'Tonks, you've got paint on your nose.'

'Oh!', she wiped it off with her finger, lent over and dabbed some onto his nose.

'Remus you've got paint on your nose!'

She smiled, he smiled back.

He was starting to like this red colour.

Orange

He was reading, slumped in the window seat. So engrossed that he didn't hear the familiar crack.

'Remus, I want to show you something!' Her voice snapped him out of his reading trance.  
>'What is it?'<p>

'A surprise.'

'Let me finish this page', he murmured, turning back to his book.

'Now or you'll miss it', that said she grabbled his hand and turned on the spot.

He regained his composure and found he stood amongst maple trees adorned with autumn leaves.

Her hands placed themselves on his shoulders.

'Turn around'

He turned and saw the setting sun, streaked with orange.

Yellow

The sand was warm beneath his feet. Remus thought he wasn't one for beaches, maybe because he'd only been to one. This one.

She was teasing the water with her toes, making it change course on the way back to the ocean.

'Why me?' he asked quietly.

'Pardon?' She stopped playing with the waves now.

'Why'd you bring _me_ here? You could've brought anyone else'

'Well, I don't think those tough Aurors are the beachy type'

'And I' am?'

'Yes', she replied simply 'and you'll love it more when you see these rock-pools.'

Maybe he liked the beach after all.

Green

Crunchy? Slime-covered? Nauseating? Worse than a bogie-flavoured bean?

Probably.

'I' am not eating them' Remus started 'They look like someone's mould-covered wand, that was left in Grimmauld place for Kretcher to find in Sirius' Mother's old bloomers.' He backed away, his hands held ahead to defend himself

'You're making them sound a million times worse. When did you even eat asparagus last? '

'I was ten. I am NOT repeating that incident.'

'When you were ten? Oh, you are so trying them now.'  
>She pulled her smile into a smirk, and something told Remus he should run for his life.<p>

Blue

It was raining, absolutely pelting down upon them.

'I love you' said Tonks, turning and facing him. Her hair was plastered to her face and her clothes, soaking wet. She was beautiful in his eyes, he wondered how he was the person to hear her speak those words.

'I- I love you too- but Tonks-' He needed to finish the sentence. She had to hear it.

But he was cut short, her lips had finally met his.

They were kissing, he was kissing back. Kissing in the rain

He broke them apart.

'We can't be together Tonks, I'm a monster'

Indigo

The phoenix's song echoed. Dumbledore was dead.

He sat on one of the tables in the Great Hall, his head in his hands. The candles floating above his head. The dark ceiling speckled with stars.

Remus lied backwards and swung his feet onto the table.

'You'll be up there with James and Sirius now Dumbledore, I wanted to let you know that I love Tonks. I'm just trying to protect her'

'I'd feel safer if I was with you', Tonks said as she lied next to him.

The stars in the sky were being replaced by the beginning of indigo

Violet

They've been the full spectrum of colours. Wet paint red, sunset orange, that beachy type of yellow, the I' am-not -eating -that -green, the kiss in the rain blue and the beginning of indigo.

They are the happiest now, although Remus will never stop worrying about the danger he is putting her in. But Tonks insists she' ll only be happiest when she is alongside him.

It is amazing after being the whole rainbow that we finally see the colour he once thought she would be.

So, only at the beginning of their end do we see her bubble-gum violet.


End file.
